Sakura Sensei: Sidetracked!
by kallmered
Summary: Sakura is sensei to her team of three genin, and she sneaks away to relax alone. Shes followed and caught by Sasuke, who shocks her by showing her a thing or two about learning...lemons Saku/Sasu...third and final chapter up
1. Sakura's Lesson

I had this stuck in my head, so I put it down. Here it is, let my know if you like and maybe we'll talk about a sequel ;)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura Sensei:  
Sidetracked!

The forest was calm and humid as Sakura led her genin team to a D rank mission, much to their dissatisfaction. She was annoyed slightly that she had to accompany them to their easy mission, but she also didn't mind much. She was a sensei now and she had to teach the little budding students how to become shinobi, no matter the boredom she'd endure.

But she had a little plan to keep herself occupied, just like her old sensei had something to keep himself occupied...

Sakura looked behind to be sure the three kids were on her tail ,and to her disappointment she was one down. She instantly stopped on a tree branch and turned, hands on hips in indignation.

The first to make it to her was Shiori, the most colorful of her group. And when she said colorful, she meant in personality's sense. The girl wore only black, one of those Goth enthusiasts. Sakura had missed the fad when she was growing up and it made the twenty-two year woman feel old. She just couldn't understand the reason they wore such gaudy, ugly clothes.

Shiori stood and looked over to her sensei with pink eye-shadow crowing her eyelashes and a wide smile spread across her face that said clearly 'he's gonna get it!'.

"Tatsuya slowed down on purpose!" she said and grinned with the slightly competitive malice of a twelve year old girl.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over to Naoto as he sat down and sighed, his baby-soft pale blonde hair falling over his eyes. "Tatsuya's edgy today, sensei. He's mad about the mission…"

"Yeah, he's just a big party pooper." Shiori said and poked a black-nailed finger at her pouty lips; she'd practiced a lot to get the move sort of sexy. Though it was, in actuality, a bit funny to see on the young girl…

Sakura frowned some more and glared out over the expansion of trees, searching for her missing student. _That brat is going to drive me nuts! However Kakashi sensei dealt with us is a mystery, but sometimes this kid's worse than all of us were; combined!_

She spotted the jet black hair of the missing boy and shot him her most disappointed gaze with expertise; she'd done so many times. Little did she know how much she resembled a mother to them when she did things like that…

Tatsuya stopped and looked up at his teacher through the dark locks of hair that he always brushed down over his eyes. "Hm." He mumbled, which always reminded Sakura of Sasuke…

She nearly slapped her face to steer her thoughts away from the _still_ missing nin. They'd all but given up on him...

"You need to stay with this team, Tatsuya." she said, forcing all thoughts of the man from her mind. She wanted to be focused on her students. "They might be the ones to save your skin one day."

The boy snorted, as expected, and that earned the equally inevitable howling from Shiori.

"Wha…! You _baka_, you're so conceited!" She flipped her platinum hair over her shoulder and sighed with practiced dramatics.

Tatsuya just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Sakura, knowing he'd listen to her orders eventually. He didn't know why, but she was the only adult he'd ever respected…

"_Fine_, I'll keep up. I just don't get why we have to clean up some old ladies farm as a stupid mission!"

Sakura smirked and laid a hand on his hair in a motherly way. She always felt like they were her own kids when they were with her, and she felt the need to nurture and protect them. They'd brought out her maternal side...

Becoming a sensei was the best thing she could have done with her life and she never once regretted it.

Sakura waited for them to stand and then they took off, racing through the trees for the last mile. They finally reached the village that the old woman's farm was located near and the four off them walked through the market, like a line of ducks following the adult.

Many eyes watched them; the petite but commanding woman with delicate pink hair and her row of students: the quirky platinum-haired girl, the laid back blonde smiling along, and the brooding black-haired boy in the rear, muttering to himself.

A dark set of eyes watched the sensei in particular, seeing no others but her. Her hair was long again and it flew like a banner of pride behind her back as she led her brood behind, smiling back at them; especially so to the bad-tempered boy in the rear.

He watched from the shadows of the dingy open-aired bar, nursing his sake with a tongue that no longer wanted a taste of the bitter alcohol. He suddenly had a sweet-tooth…

One of his companions, a red-haired banshee, was pulling on his shirt, moaning in despair as he ignored her. A white-haired man on his left with sharpened incisors began bickering with her, taking her continuously buzzing chatter out of his aching ears.

He continued his surveillance of the four of them when suddenly there was a scuffle between the little girl with the ugly black dress and the broody boy; they began howling like monkeys at each other...

Sakura and the pale blonde boy watched from the side, looking on with eyes that said they'd seen it all before as the two kids threw punches at each other and raged on with random, harmless insults.

"Don't talk about me right behind my back, you pussy!" the girl hissed like an angry kitten and swiped at the boy with some amature sort of chakra attack.

The man saw Sakura pale and grit her teeth as she stepped up and grabbed the girl's messy pony tail with force. "Hey! You do _not_ talk like that!" she snapped and then glared up at the boy's next sentence.

"Yeah, don't be a bitch!"

Sakura had flames in her eyes as she brutally head-locked the dark-haired boy and dragged him along, the other two students following along with smiles as wide as a river.

The man at the bar smirked at the scene, reminded all to well off his own old genin days. Technically he _was_ still one, but after killing plenty of S-ranked criminals over the years, it hardly counted.

He watched the sensei and her students until they left his sight and he stood, feeling the need to do something interesting for a change. It had been boring beyond all reason lately…

"Hey! Where are you going?!" he heard the howler monkey scream at from behind, but he continued walking away.

"Don't follow." He muttered, though he might have screamed it as an order, because all three of his companions knew he wasn't to be crossed...

ooo

Sakura smiled widely as her students bowed to the little old woman from where they stood in the center of the farm.

"Thank you for your contribution to the village, you won't be disappointed from my students' work," she said, "And thanks for giving them an outlet for such special training." she smiled, overly sweet to her students who glowered up at her, save Naoto.

The old lady smiled, remembering the pink-haired woman from ten years before when the younger version had been with a hyper blonde boy, a broody black-haired young man, and a calm, happy-looking sensei. "My pleasure, truly!"

Sakura looked down at her students and noted their expressions; Shiori looked pained, Naoto looked calm and smiley, and Tatsuya looked murderous. Just like her old companions when they'd been team seven…

She shook her head and looked up at the old woman with a smirk. "Well, I'm off. You kids listen to everything she tells you and you'll get a reward in the evening, _Tatsuya_…" she muttered under breath, knowing he heard her clearly.

The boy gulped silently and knew he shouldn't ignite her ire more than two times in one day, so he just shrugged and mumbled "Hm," bad-temperedly as he followed the old woman along with his peers.

"Bye, Sakura sensei!" Shiori called back, hoping to get taken along with the woman on her errands.

"Nice try, Shiori!" she replied and waved at Naoto as he smiled back in farewell. She loved his personality; nice, calm, and he had strong chakra control which made him quite formidable during training.

Sakura watched after her kids a moment more, then turned and leaped into the trees. She ran for a while, until she made it to her favorite spring that Tsunade brought her to once every year.

She began to undress and the man, cloaking his chakra within the trees, began to grow warmer.

Sakura zipped down her signature red vest, dropped it to the side to take off her nearly see-through white undershirt. Unfortunately she was wearing a red and black bra-like device over her nicely endowed chest, then she went on to her shirt, and then to her black knee-length leggings.

As she peeled the cloth off, he got a perfect view of her tight ass wrapped in a matching red and black bikini.

With a whoop she dived into the water and swan beneath the surface, the rays of the sun that peeked through the leaves above spotted her back as she moved. Her hair floated along her tightly muscled back and she arched herself up to the surface, breathing blissfully as the liquid parted for her exit.

Sakura lied back, forcing herself to float, and she looked up at the tree tops as the wind blew over the surface of the large spring. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the coolness of the water, letting herself drift away.

She heard a mild noise within the drum of the water surrounding her ears and her head shot up as she looked over the surface and surrounding area. She assumed it was a fish or a bird, so she laid her head back and continued floating away.

Sakura screamed as arms shot out of the water, wrapping her around her middle, and she jerked as she found herself dragged under the surface. She kicked against the arms that held her, vice-like, and she reached back, trying to claw the skin of the face of her attacker. Whoever they were, they grabbed her hand and somehow got them both on to the rocks behind where the water fell from above.

She marveled at how he managed to not slip on the mossy surfaces with a full five feet of raging woman in his arms.

Sakura slashed back again, this time he released her waist and caught her other wrist, spun her around. She met face to face with the man of her wet dreams…

"_Sasuke!_" she snarled and ripped her hand from his grasp to slap him. He grabbed her wrist roughly once more, spun her around and pinned her to the wet wall beneath the waterfall.

"That is the first and last time you'll ever hit me." He breathed in her ear and forced her blood to boil with inner heat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped and tried, again, to get free.

"Hn."

Before she could head butt him, he assaulted her mouth with his own and had her mind hazy in an instant. Sasuke had her hands against the rocks above her head and he felt her try and get free.

She shocked him by delving her tongue into his mouth unexpectedly and that gave her enough leeway to pull her wrists free and tangle her fingers into his silky black hair.

Sasuke crushed her body to his as a heady wave of desire threatened his sanity, and his hands roamed down to her ass. He boosted her petite but strong body up so her legs wrapped around his waist, and a hand rose up to her red bra thingy.

Sakura moaned as he ripped his mouth from hers, then gasped as he pulled the bikini top down and captured her hardened nipple, nipping slightly. Her light cry of lust had him hard and quivering like a stallion and he wanted nothing more than to drive them both to the edge.

"_Sakura_…" he groaned and his fingers found her entrance, wet and ready. He felt his whole body tremble with desire at her eagerness and he looked up at her eyes. They were misty with lust and darker green than normal. She knew exactly what he wanted and she nodded dully, mind lulled by deep desire for him.

She wondered how it had moved so fast, so powerful that they had each other moaning for more with only a kiss. They'd barely seen each other for more than a moment before attacking one another. God, maturing was an odd thing...

Sasuke pushed aside her bikini panties and he entered her swiftly, felt something break within her warmth. He felt her instantly rigid, and it hadn't even crossed his mind that she might have been a virgin. The thought rocked his conscience and made him both humbled and hornier. He was her first…

All indignation flew out the window when she suddenly rocked against him and he looked at her catty face. She was grinning lustily and his blood raced with passion and life that he hadn't felt since his youth.

Sasuke buried his face in her chest as his arms wrapped under her legs and he thrusted inside her with fervor. Sakura moaned as he sped up and drove her to heights she'd never known.

The waterfall sprayed them with water, mixing with their sweat as they breathed and sighed like true lovers should. He set her on the cool moss below and pistoned into her, driving her mad with lust. "_Ah_, don't stop Sasuke…!" she moaned and her hand found his hair, pulled it sharply.

His body was on fire with intense emotion and pleasure, and he hardly realized his Sharingan had activated, implanting the sight of himself over Sakura's curvy little body and her witchy green eyes gazing up at him, heavily lidded with desire as he pounded into her with such intense lust and passion that he'd never known...

Sasuke grunted as he felt himself reaching climax, and his speed intensified, forcing Sakura into a raw, sharp orgasm that rocked her soul and clouded her sight. Her nails scratched down his arm and he moaned along with her as his cock trembled within her warmth and spurted his hot seed inside.

Sasuke's head fell upon her breasts as they both heaved to catch their breaths. He felt her hands roam his hair, lovingly, and he sucked her nearest nipple smartly, reminding her of what had transpired.

Sakura gazed up at him as he leaned up on his forearms and smirked down at her. "I'm your first, Sakura. And I'd best be your last…"

She rolled her eyes, though she hadn't planned on it any differently. She was never going to forget him and she was only so happy that they'd become one; even if it might be her first and last time with him...

Sakura adjusted her bikini and stood along with him. They watched each other for a moment, knowing full well they were both supposed to be enemies, and she lifted her hands into his hair, brought his mouth down to hers.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he groaned as she reached down, shyly, to touch his new arousal.

"I love you Sasuke..." she whispered against his chest. "I might not have been your first, but I had _better_ be your last…"

He smirked as his head leaned against hers, and he breathed a light chuckle. "So cocky..."

Sakura gasped as he caught her in a strong embrace and attacked her mouth with his own. They fought for dominence for a time and they enjoyed the feel of their play before parting. Despite her will not to be put beneath him in her strength, she was light headed while he stood steady and held her jellied legs up.

"I'm going to find you again..." he whispered suddenly, and her skin shivered with delight as his hot breath ran over her ear. "But for now..."

She found herself on her back again and screaming his name once more...

ooo

Sakura walked over to her students with a pep to her gait and she was dry; albeit slightly messing hair. She smiled as they walked to her with tired bodies, and they all looked up at her with curious eyes. "Hey sensei, are you alright?" Shiori asked brightly, with her ugly black clothes dirty and disheveled. "You look really happy..."

She frowned down at Shiori and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so something's wrong if I'm happy is it?"

Naoto smiled, his eyes crinkling with maturity that his peers lacked, and cocked his head to the side sweetly. "No, sensei, you are just a little different. It's not bad...You must have had many good errands."

Sakura smirked; she could always count on Naoto to make up an excuse. "That's right, I did! Now lets head back." she chirped and stopped with Tatsuya in her way; he was sporting a heavy pout on his young, handsome face.

"You went and had fun while we were out here _working_…"

Sakura smiled genuinely at that and shugged as she began their walk back to the village. "It's a sensei's privilege." She said simply and looked into the trees. She spotted a flash of black the silver of a blade before it disappeared.

Oh, she couldn't wait until her student's next mission…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So how did you like it? Please review and let me know! ;)


	2. Sasuke's Lesson

Wee! Here we go! I'm glad everyone liked the first one, so I decided to add another. Enjoy and please review! ;)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura Sensei:

Sidetracked!

Lesson 2

The sensei stepped down the road in black silk slippers and lifted her face to the wind as it swept across the grassy land. She turned as the gusts blew her long hair over her face and looked down to her side at Shiori, who was as prissy and sweet as ever.

No gaudy, ugly clothes marring her natural beauty today…

The girl wore a black silk kimono with little slivers of pink weaved throughout the delicate dress and she couldn't get over the tall wooden shoes her mother had bought the day before that made her feel so grown up.

Sakura had decided on a kimono shirt that was crimson with white and pink petals. She wore tight black capris and the look made her sexy and chic, even as she led her brood of students down the dusty road.

"Are you excited?" she asked as the girl hopped on one foot, precariously, in her tall wooden sandal.

"Yep!" Shiori sang while spinning in a circle while shooting a glare to her broody peer behind them. "I can't _wait_ to get to the festival! I'm so happy the Hokage gave us leave to play!"

Sakura smiled and didn't correct the girl. She didn't say that she'd been the one to plan their outing, all to give them a bit of relief from their training. The sensei had worked her students hard and they had done very well; they deserved a nice reward.

She looked back at Naoto, sporting a big smile on his face and eyes closed in bliss. He was wearing a man's kimono shirt and pants that were light green and white, and he seemed to enjoy the festive outfit.

"Excited?" she asked.

Naoto opened his eyes, practically shinning the baby blues at her, and nodded. "This will give us some much needed relief! Maybe I can play that goldfish game…"

Sakura then turned her happy sight upon Tatsuya with a knowing smirk as she spotted his heavy frown. His clothing was navy and white, his hair still unruly over his eyes. She didn't understand how he could wear such a style, or even how he could see what he was doing in the first place. It would have been difficult in a fight…

"I know you're not happy." She muttered softly and Tatsuya looked up at her with one deep amber eye through the part in his bangs, frowning some more.

"All we've done are _D _rank missions, lately. Pathetic! Festival or not, I am not going to be having any fun…We should be training some more."

Sakura smiled to herself and turned to look at the town ahead when her eyes locked harshly on the sight before them. Her spine instantly straightened to ramrod stiffness and she nearly stopped walking from the surprise. Inside she was hyperventilating but outside she only continued walking, calm so as not to alert her students to her distress.

Sasuke Uchiha walked towards them with three other people: a white-haired man who looked positively dangerous, a loud, bitchy redhead, and a tall fat man who looked like he could snap off Shiori's head with a single bite.

Sakura continued to look past them, not looking at Sasuke once, and keep her eyes plastered to the village ahead. She could just ignore him, because she knew he'd do the same for her…

She looked so intense and distant despite her bold and lively kimono shirt. So different from the beneath the waterfall months before, and god did he miss those few times in between. He'd been hoping to run into her and this would have been perfect. Just brush off Hebi with a lame excuse and bring her into a nearby inn. But then, there were the damn kids with her…

The runts had formed a line behind the kunoichi again and she still kept didn't meet his eyes. Though he'd tried and failed to catch those witchy green orbs with his and give an unspoken demand to see him later.

The last time they'd met it was hurried and they had no time to enjoy each other. He was not going to let it happen again…He wanted to savor the woman he'd chosen for himself and _only_ himself.

But she still did not look at him…

They were a mere foot away from each other and yet she never looked up; not once. He assumed, however, that she didn't want her students getting involved with an S-rank criminal whom she'd met several occasions in secret. And it had not been to try and take him into custody…

Sakura brushed by him and he supposed it was for the best; it looked like they were set on a destination. But he could always count on Suigetsu to screw up and disturb the peace…

The man bumped into one of her students, the rangy dark-haired boy, and the action knocked the kid hard on his ass. "Watch it, punk." Suigetsu muttered sharply, though he was grinning from ear to ear.

A howl of rage erupted from the boy and he pulled out a kunai from his sleeve, reared it back and tried to stab the man who'd made a fool of him. A strong hand caught his arm and he looked up to Sakura, who stared him down with a frown and dangerous eyes.

He'd given their harmless family disguise away by pulling out a shinobi weapon!

"What do you say to the man, Tatsuya?" she spoke softly, though he could hear blatant anger behind her voice.

He practically growled at her for stopping his attack, so instead he tried to rip a kick into Suigetsu's leg. Which connected…

It barely hurt the grown man but he was plain pissed off enough to pursue punishment for the boy. He pulled his sword out and lifted it high into the air. "You fucking brat!" he snapped and swung it down. Before Sakura could stop it, however, a vine caught Suigetsu's forearm and held him from striking.

All of them looked over to Naoto who casually lifted his hand up with in greeting. "Yo!" Genjutsu was evident on his person and it was clear he'd used some to stop Suigetsu.

The man was just about to go ballistic before Sasuke laid a crushing grip on his shoulder. "Knock it off." The Uchiha muttered, though his voiced was iced with venom.

"Hey!"

Suigetsu pulled away and looked down to the dark little girl who'd moved before him with hair as white as his own. Her mean violet eyes zeroed in on his face and she was heavily pouting. "You're a _jerk!_" she snarled and slammed her wooden heel down on his vulnerable toes before stomping back down the road, pulling Naoto and Tatsuya along roughly.

Suigetsu grabbed his bleeding toes and held murder within his eyes as he a took step after the kids. Sasuke made to grab his neck but an instant before he could, the pink-haired kunoichi reared back a chakra-filled punch and slammed it in the bastard's face.

Suigetsu flew back into the grass, fully unconscious, as Sakura straightened and huffed with inkept rage. Her eyes met Sasuke's for a moment and they both felt an intense jolt of need between themselves before she turned away, breaking their subconscious contact.

Sakura ignored the red-head's screech of outrage for her fallen companion and raced to catch up to her now bolting students, completely confident that Sasuke would somehow protect them from the criminals he moved with.

Karin scowled from her place on Sasuke's arm and pouted. "What a bitch! She lets her kids treat strangers like that? And what the fuck did she punch Suigetsu for?!"

Juugo yawned, bored completely by his surroundings. "I don't _care_. Let's get going already!"

Sakura frowned at her students ahead of her and sighed with relief. They'd just averted the wrath of an S-ranked criminal and no thanks to her damn kids. Thank god Sasuke was there and acting humane…

She had an intense urge to look back but she put it off for a minute longer; until she couldn't hold it anymore. Her head turned and her eyes traveled back to see Sasuke, standing still and looking at her with hungry, lustful eyes. She blushed and shot her gaze forward; eyes on the town ahead of them as the wind picked up and tossed around her loose kimono sleeves and light pink hair.

_Damn him!_ She thought as she finally caught up to her students and frowned down at all of them. But when the three kids looked up at her with equal smirks, she couldn't continue to nurture her anger. She ended up laughing with them…

Sasuke smirked and looked back at his bickering companions as the pale man and loud woman swung and hissed and slashed at each other to vent anger. God they were getting on his nerves lately…

"Go on without me." He said abruptly, halting the fighting as he looked at Juugo and Suigetsu; ignored Karin. "I have some unfinished business to take care of back in the town."

The red-head blushed and stepped forward with a sexy smirk. "Oh, _Sasuke_-kun, you're so _bad_."

He turned his bored eyes upon her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you deaf? I clearly said _I_ not _we_ have unfinished business…"

Karin blanched with anger and cried out in annoyance as she set her hands on her hips. "What are you _saying_, Sasuke?!"

"Exactly what just came out of my mouth." He hissed as he glared at over at her. "Now get _moving_, god damnit."

000

"So, momma, when are the fireworks gonna start?"

Sakura looked down after a moment, remembering she was playing the kids' mother. Her eyes met Shiori who was standing still; face curious and hoping for an answer to her question.

The two of them stood before a ring of competitors, her two male students willing to join in, though Naoto was just in it for the fun, not for recognition like the other.

"Oh, um…tonight when it gets dark." Sakura said distractedly. Tatsuya had joined into a sparring match and the grown men dance around her student, playing with the prideful boy. She'd told him to go easy, they still had a disguise to keep up, but he'd obviously ignored the order.

When two of the adult men had fallen from Tatsuya's unprecedented taijutsu genius, she decided to intervene. "Come on, honey!" she cried, waving her hand in the air like a doting mother to her gifted son. "Time to go!"

Tatsuya smirked and bowed to his competitors before ran over to his 'mother'. "You did wonderful, son!" she said and reached over to brush hair behind his ear, only to aggressively pinch the sensitive appendage ruthlessly.

He didn't yelp, but he did grit his teeth as he faked a smile to his pretend mother. "Thanks _mom_."

Shiori smirked into her lemonade straw as she sipped and enjoyed the show for a moment longer. When Sakura began to brush down the boy's kimono, she stepped up, grabbed her pretend mother's crimson sleeve. "Can we get some food, momma?"

Naoto came up to them, beamed at the mention of food. "Yes, mother, can we?"

Sakura smirked down at the kids and nodded, leading them forward. "Of course."

000

Sasuke sat at a table alone, completely cloaking his chakra from Sakura so that she could not detect his nearness. It was killing him…

All he wanted was to step up to her, right in front of the three kids and talk to her. But they'd seen him from before and they would fear and distrust him. It was hopeless; he'd just have to wait for the brats to run off on their own. If only for a half hour, so that he could show Sakura how much he wanted her.

She looked amazing in the bold red kimono top. It complimented her slim waist and her pleasantly narrow hips in the skin-tight black capris. Hell, her black slippers were sexy, the way the ribbons wrapped around her ankle, coaxing him to step up and untie them…

Suddenly the kids shouted as one and ran off, leaving Sakura with the bill and a soft look on her features as she watched them run out of the tent towards the games.

Her eyes suddenly shifted up, melting into his dark orbs that bored into her light emerald irises. She smiled and plopped some ryo onto the table before standing up and weaving her way through the tables and citizens.

He was up in an instant, following her through the large crowds, her chakra simple to detect. She'd all but blazed it to life; just for him…

Sakura parried and twisted around to avoid bumping into folks, while Sasuke pushed, shoved, and barreled a few stubborn bodies to move out of his path. She walked into an inn stealthily and he stepped up behind her, pressing himself into her round bottom as she paid the man at the counter with a smile.

"Enjoy your stay!" the perky clerk said as he handed a heart-shaped key over. Sasuke hadn't recognized it was a love hotel, but Sakura had been smooth and fast with her decision. She knew her students were safe and capable, especially together. So she wasn't at all shy as she entered the subtle building.

He followed her close, his fingers playing over her hips as they moved with her sexy gait. He was hardly able to keep the randy digits to himself…

They came to room seven and Sasuke ignored the smirk that came to her lips as she shoved the key in, turned. As soon as it was unlocked, the man pushed her in and slammed the door behind; bolted it.

She laughed as he turned swiftly, stepped towards her and pulled the kimono down, exposing her bare shoulders and the black band over her breasts; fishnet covered her creamy skin temptingly. He groaned in appreciation as his mouth met the junction between her neck and her shoulder and she sighed in pleasure. God how she missed his touch!

His hands reached down, clumsily untied the obi round her slim waist and he grunted when it gave him trouble. She jerked when she heard the run of his katana against its sheath and she abruptly shoved it back into the lacquered wood. Her witchy eyes glared at him through their heavy lust and he glared right back, eyes full with frustration.

"Unlike you, I have children to return to and I expect to come back to them the same way I left. No ripped clothes!"

Sasuke nearly growled as he pulled her closer, his mouth devouring hers with pent up lust. Her head spun, but she managed to undo the obi and he ripped the white silk away roughly, shoved the Kimono top off of her body and let it fall to the ground. She moaned into his mouth at his carelessness of her favorite silk, but when he ripped the fishnet covering her naked waist, she did gasp with outrage.

"What did I just tell you!?" she snapped as he grunted and he picked her up, tossed her to the bed.

"Shut up, Sakura." He snarled and pulled his black kimono off, tossed it to the side and covered her body with his as his mouth fought hers again. She arched into his warm chest and her head spun as his fingers weaved under the black band protecting her breasts.

Sasuke kicked his pants off awkwardly and clipped the top of her own, pulled them roughly down her hips and creamy legs. He nearly fell down to praise the gods when he saw the skimpy little thong she wore, but instead he pulled her hips up, kissed her through the bit of fabric and made her moan with desire.

His breath was hot on her spot, and she could hardly take it; her core was already soaked through and it made her embarrassed that he could easily smell her arousal from his position. "S-stop that and hurry, Sasuke…" she moaned and he ruthlessly ripped her panties off, tossed them away.

He wasn't even going to try with the black band covering her supple breasts, so he pushed the fabric up and attacked a hardened nipple with his tongue and teeth, bringing her soul high with lust.

"S-Sasuke!" she breathed as she mentally gathered her strength and pushed him back onto the bed. Her long hair fell over her shoulder, teasing the sensitive skin of his chest as she shimmied down his body.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing, then abruptly cried out as her hot little mouth covered his hard manhood made him forget his own name. She bobbed her head up and down, driving him to shattering lengths as his mind raced with the sensations.

It was so new and amazing he could hardly contain himself much longer. But he didn't want it to be over yet…

He caught her hair to stop her ministrations, as wonderful as they were, and pushed her onto her back with his own body. Her eyes were clouded with desire and love as he felt his own peak.

He kissed her hard and slammed his cock inside her warm sheath, making her cry into his mouth with excitement and surprise. She was as eager as he and her hips jerked against his own as he trusted hard into her, reminding them both of their intense chemistry every time they joined.

Sasuke loved her. He loved this woman beneath his laboring body; her soft skin, curious hands and her impossible love for him. It pained him that he couldn't stay with her…sleep with her even one night. But still he couldn't bring himself to break off their few and far between meetings.

Sakura cried out as he gathered a fistful of her hair, his eyes intense and full of love as he entered her, again and again. It was overwhelming as it forced her body to fill with waves of pleasure mixing with enjoyable pain. It was unexplainable to describe, and all she knew was that she wanted more of it.

Her body rose higher with the mounting feeling and he grunted, his body tensing and preparing her for his own rising climax.

Sasuke cried out suddenly, his body trembling as her own scream mixed with his moans of pleasure and relief while he released all of his potent seed; filling her. His body fell upon hers as they both rode down from the waves of orgasm that forced them to shudder and tremble.

They didn't move for good ten minutes afterward. Sakura's hand ran through his hair, as he pushed himself up onto his elbows to look into her eyes. He was quite for a moment, just watching her.

"Sakura…" he began. "Are you content with this?"

She took a deep breath in preparation; she'd expected such a question that afternoon. Her nails ran along his strong shoulders and her eyes shifted up to his unsure ones. "For now yes. But it's difficult wishing you'd be in my bed with me when I wake…and knowing you'll never be there is the worst."

He nodded, lied his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent. "I can't do this much longer either…"

Her body tensed and she looked up at his determined face. "Sasuke…" she whispered and knew what he was getting at. "You can't!"

The Uchiha laughed softly and ran his hand through her long silky hair. "I can…and I will."

"But who knows what will happen!" she cried and frowned as he laughed openly.

"The dobe won't kill me…at worst he'll be completely exile me; for about a week."

Sakura's eyes filled with unshed tears and she turned her head away for some composure. "Obviously…but I'm more worried about the council."

Sasuke sighed and rolled, pulling her onto his chest. "I'll worry about it when the time comes. It won't be much longer that we have to meet in secret, Sakura. You will find me in your bed one morning…"

She looked down into his eyes, trying to ignore the excitement, the hopeful visions in her head. Finally she shifted and felt a very distinguishable appendage poke her bottom.

"Again?" she murmered slyly and he smirked up at her.

"Obviously…"

000

Naoto sat on the grass, a bag holding three goldfish inside lying in his lap as his hands protected it. Shiori licked an ice-cream cone as her eyes watched the explosions of light in the sky. Tatsuya sat, pretending not to be mesmerized at the fireworks.

Sakura lied on her back, staring up at the gorgeous display above and wished with all her heart that Sasuke could have been there beside her, with the three students at her other.

Sakura smirked to herself as the kids awed at once, oohed a bit at the crackling lights that shimmered down to the lake below them. She sat up and looked down at the three of them seated together as they watched the curious explosions in the sky, jumped as the finale began, and clapped as best sparklers raced across the night.

She laid her arms over the kids, one on Naoto, the other on Shiori and Tatsuya who'd declared momentary peace to watch the fireworks together. She took a bite of the girl's offered ice-cream and sighed contentedly as the last of the lights and booms dissipated.

"Wow…" Shiori muttered after a few minute's of silence, not noticing her ice-cream had completely melted.

"Yeah." Tatsuya replied. At once the two kids jerked and looked at each other's face, cried out at their nearness and then bolted to their feet, blushes evident. Sakura held Naoto's goldfish as he brushed off his kimono pants, then returned them to his awaiting hands.

"Are you kids ready?" she asked and they looked up and nodded, Shiori and Tatsuya still blushing crimson. It'd be a wonder if the two of them didn't end up together one day…

"Alright," she said and smiled down at their youthful gazes. "Let's go home."

The road lied before their feet as they moved together; a unit. All were glad for the day of fun and their experiences all been different, and yet the same. They'd all enjoyed the air of the day and night and all held a significant memory in which to hold to their hearts forever.

Sakura did not know when Sasuke would return to Konoha, but she had decided to trust his judgment and allow him to fight for his own freedom. She did know, however, that would see him again and she was positive that one day, he'd be in her bed when she awoke.

The End

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for your reviews everyone; please continue to let me know how you liked this new installment. This is all I've planned for this. Again, thank you for your support! ;)


	3. Lessons over, life begins

Alright, I lied

Here you go! The_ "last"_ chapter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura Sensei:

Sidetracked!

Lesson 3

Shiori and her two team members were busy setting up markers for the first outdoor test of their chunin exams in two days. A duty in which their sensei happily volunteered for them to do.

That was about the moment when it happened...

Shiori was busy struggling with a heavy post, Naoto aiding her, while their surly team mate was looking at the sky and the darkening clouds. The white-haired girl suddenly growled at Tatsuya, then glared murderously at a new chip in her nails. "Stop being difficult and _help_! No, my manicure!"

She and Naoto lost footing on the post and nearly dropped the wood upon their toes, cursing and muttering all the way. Their sensei knew that the three of them would have had no problem putting up the posts, but she hadn't put into account Tatsuya's fine attitude towards the duty.

The broody boy snarled bad temperedly and plopped himself down onto the ground, plucking a weed. "I hate her when she forces us to do meaningless chores." He stuck the plant between his teeth and lied back upon the grass, trying his best to ignore the grunts and struggles of his teammates.

What was it to him that they wanted to be goodie-goodies and listen to Haruno's every word? Nothing that's what

A large bit of scuffling began and Shiori's shocked yip rang over the clearing in alarm, and Naoto's shout of worry. Tatsuya bounded to his feet to help, knowing they'd lost grip on the post, but once his eyes met the scene, he froze and gazed up at the tall man before them.

The stranger's hand was out, gripping the wood and halting its previous fall upon Shiori; saving her life.

She was sitting back on her butt, ugly black clothes dusty and disheveled, as she stared in awe at the fathomless eyes of her savior. "Th-thank you sir…"

Without a word his eyes wandered the three of them. _Sakura's team…what a bunch a weird looking kids._

"Hey," he said suddenly, and they all got a little more alert. "Where is your sensei?"

"Oh!" Shiori brightened at the prospect of becoming a match-maker, per say, and jumped to her feet, ignoring the heavy post inches from her head, in which the handsome stranger had yet to drop.

"Well, sir, Sakura-sensei had some errands to run, but I think she went to the hokage's tower."

"Hn." The man said and turned around, pushing the post away from the three kids and walked away, leaving the three kids to chatter and argue about who he was.

"He looks familiar…" Tatsyua muttered.

"Yes, I agree." Naoto said and scratched his own pale hair.

"He's hot, _and_ he was looking for Sakura-sensei! She's _**so**_ lucky. Ooh! Think about their babies!? I could be their-"

"God just shut up, Shiori."

"Tatsuya shut the he-

"I hope you were going to say heck…"

All three of the genin spun around and looked up to their glowing sensei, smirking and looking at their work. "Not bad, seeing as I factored in the bickering I'm sure you had." Her light hair caught in the wind and framed her face as she surveyed her students.

Shiori smiled and stood. "Sakura sensei, a man came looking for you!"

"A man eh? Not from the village?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked and looked calmly down at her student, not at all concerned. "You didn't know them did you?"

"No, but he was sooo hot!"

"Hmm…" she murmured and looked over to Tatsyua. "What did he look like."

"Black hair that looked like a chicken's butt in the back, dark eyes, and he was super tall."

"Oh…" she breathed and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse. "And….where did this man go?"

"Back to the village sensei. We sent him to the hokage."

Sakura nearly slapped her forehead. "Shit…"

ooooooooooooo

"Well, are you happy now, teme? I think this is a great punishment!"

"With a stupid punishment like this I wonder how anyone respects you a true hokage."

Naruto was looking flabbergasted that his best friend from his younger years casually entered his office, secretly saving him man from a mountain of paperwork on the desk. He'd previously been mumbling about being forced to eat instant ramen in a cup and burning his finger on the hot kettle of water when the door was burst open with Anko holding Sasuke Uchiha in a death lock and Genma trailing after. But now he had a distraction; finally!

"What the hell, teme? I'm the _best_ hokage _ever!_"

Sasuke sighed, just glad that the bitch Anko had left the room after Naruto's unusual punishment. "It's all over, Naruto…all of it." The Uchiha's words made him sound so much older.

The blonde hokage looked serious; grim. "You know, Sasuke, what you did was the most selfish thing I've _ever_ seen anyone do…"

The dark man slouched in the chair shifted uncomfortably, but did not deny a thing. "I understand that…it was necessary, but regrettable."

"Regrettable!?"

Sasuke sighed and looked up at his old friend. "Naruto, I don't care what happens to my life anymore. Just change my damn sentence and make it easier."

"Liar…"

The Uchiha's eyes snapped up and glared. "What?"

Naruto was actually smiling as he continued. "Teme, I called you a liar, because Sakura told me she ran into you at a fair two months ago, and well, I called you a liar because there is no way in hell you would want to die now."

"And why is that?" Sasuke snarled.

"Well, ya see…"

"_Naruto!_"

The two men turned and saw Sakura, looking fresh and absolutly sexy in the _impossibly_ high black shorts, boots that made her legs seem creamier than ever, and a black fishnet top with a small red jacket covering her _special bits_. She was perched on the ledge of the window, pouting angrily, when she snapped at the hokage himself. "What were you just going to say, _Naruto_?"

"Ah, uh, nothing Sakura-chan! _Ha_ _ha!_ Just, uh, telling Sasuke about the awesome noddles the ramen stand has. Oh yeah!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over to Sakura, who seemed relieved but for more reasons than one. "Good." she muttered and lifted her eyes to meet his own smolderingly dark ones. They seemed to promise her many carnel delights...

Sasuke noticed she was sporting a heady blush and when she smiled slyly, he knew she was about to save him for this place and take him somewhere they could be _alone_.

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to get Sasuke a place to sleep if you don't need him anymore. He needs rest."

" But I wanted him to get me ramen!"

…..

The door nearly snapped under the pressure as Sasuke slammed her back into the wood, assaulting her mouth with his own. Bruising, painful, possessive…Loving.

Her mind was reeling, her blood was rushing and her heart was soaring as he pulled her quickly to her bedroom, holding her in his arms with ease. He crossed the threshold of the room and tossed her onto the bed roughly.

By the time she turned around he already had his haori off and was untying that abominable purple rope from his waist.

"Sasuke I need to get you some new clothes." She breathed as his eyes roamed her slim body. She was glad she'd worn the tiny shorts today…

"Hn." He muttered and pressed her down onto the mattress, his knee forcing her legs apart as he laid his weight upon her. His lips roamed her neck gently, his hands ran up her sides, capturing her breasts in his hands. He swore they were even bigger than before…

Without much time passed, they were both naked and rolling around; kissing, nipping, hands exploring. Suddenly he positioned them both and thrusted up, planting his member deep within her ready core.

She shrieked with shock and delight as Sasuke growled against her neck with lust and excitement. He began to ride her, beginning the steady climb to both of their ecstasies. Her hips bucked up to meet his every thrust, his hot breath and quiet moans making her go nearly insane.

"Sasuke…more." She whispered the plea so softly, he could in no way refuse her request.

He sat up straight and grasped her hips roughly, lifting her bottom off the bed, and positioning his throbbing member deeper into her core. She cried out with delight as he began to move faster, harder for her.

"God Sakura, I missed you."

Her heart filled so quickly at his words she had a feeling it would burst then realized she was nearing her climax. Sasuke too felt that familiar rise, those elusive hot waves of slight pain and incredible pleasure. "Aa, S-Sakura!"

She felt the peak of her climax coming and she began to frantically piston her hips onto him. "Oh my god!"

With a few more heady thrusts they both reached their shattering climaxes and shuddered with the after effects. He was sure not to crush her when he collapsed, but he stayed where he was for a while.

The minutes went by, both of them reveling in each other, enjoying the after-sex bonding that all couples enjoyed.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn." He mumbled, nearing sleep.

"What Naruto was about to tell you earlier about me was…well." She sat up to look at him, but his eyes we closed. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

His breathing stopped and his body went rigid, which instantly worried her. "Sasuke?"

_I impregnated her?…She wants to kill me._

He opened his eyes at looked at Sakura's, watched when they slowly filled with tears as she looked at her fingers gripping the sheet. He immediately grabbed her arms pulling her close as his hands roaming down to her waist and stopped gently upon her abdomen.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura looked up, nodded. "Positive. Tsunade sensei was furious."

Sasuke took a deep breath and waited for the worst, but it never came. He felt her arms come around him and her head burrow into his arm and shoulder. "Sasuke, are you happy about this?"

He had to think about her question for a moment. Was it not his dream to renew his clan name and make a family for himself? But, the only downside was….no time to spend with just the two of them. _Ah, who gives a fuck…_

"I am, Sakura. I'm glad you're carrying my child. Proud of it…"

Her smile was so radiant, he felt his soul lighten just a tad. She was gorgeous like this. It was then a revelation came over him. No wonder her boobs seemed bigger…its because they _were_. He turned his face into the pillow and smirked evilly at the knowledge.

"Good." She muttered, satisfactorily, and pushed him fully onto his back to straddle him. "So how did it go? The punishment and all? Naruto didn't seem angry with you. In fact, he looked happy."

Sasuke growled as he closed his eyes. "That bastard sentenced me as his ramen-runner. I've got to be there everyday until he leaves to get him all his six meals."

To Sakura's credit, she only burst into uncontrollable laughter about five seconds later…

ooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later, Sasuke was standing beside Naruto as the genin teams lined up before their sensei's, waiting to face the other teams when the board finally divvied out their names.

"You didn't have to be here Naruto." Kakashi said as he stood, awaiting his duty to begin as proctor. "

"But I wanted to see all the genin fight to become chunin."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words, though still annoyed he had to hold that bastard's ramen _all_ the time. Over the past two weeks, the people of Konoha were re-introduced to the last remaining Uchiha, soon to be one of three. Sakura, himself, and their baby. The thought made him proud.

But the citizens and shinobi were steadily getting used to him and even the rookie nine welcomed him back, mostly because of Sakura's threat to knock them out if they caused any trouble.

Life was looking up for Sasuke Uchiha…

He had just seen his baby on the ultrasound that Tsunade had been conducted for the check up, and Sakura was beginning to show a little telltale bump that was their healthy, growing child. Less than six months to go…

Sasuke sought his lovers eyes within the group of genin and jounin and she had looked up to meet them, smiling slyly. This was a proud day for her…

He noticed Shiori hop around on her tall black sandals, getting herself pumped. He had come to know her as cheerful, quick to snap with anger, and she loved to wear the gaudiest, most ugly clothes ever to be worn on by year old girl. She was a…character.

"Come on, come on!" she hollered and howled with delight. "Pick me!"

Tatsuya looked bored, and Sasuke was loath to admit, the kid reminded him of himself when he was younger. He just hoped this boy had more sense that he did…

"You won't become a chunin today anyways."

"Oh, you little─! _Sakura Sensei!_"

"Don't worry, Shiori, I have complete faith in you." Naoto, the incredibly relaxed one said. He looked and acted suspiciously like Kakashi. Hm…

A gong suddenly rang out and, finally, the long awaited chunin exams began. Sakura didn't let her eyes stray from her students as each one was called forward and she bit her nails from behind the railing as Tsunade stood beside her. "Relax. You've trained them well."

"I know…but only one of them can be chosen. I'm worried about any animosity they might have after this."

"We'll see." Tsunade said as they continued watching.

oooooooooooo

Finally, with the last fight completed and the teams exhausted, everyone went home, bruised but happy. All three of her students made it into the third round.

As soon as she got them all home, Sakura met Sasuke on the rooftop of their new apartment, both happy for their time alone. "I missed you." She said and he scoffed as her arms surrounded his neck.

"You just saw me."

"Still." She said with a smirk as she shifted and snatched his hand, placed it on her stomach. Sasuke immediately felt a kick and his arm jerked, shocked at the feeling.

"What was that?! Is the baby alright?"

Sakura smiled lightly and kissed her fiancé, satisfied with everything in her life, glad she'd been sidetracked before and it all led up to this. Her greatest, most wonderful dream come reality. "Just your child playing."

Sasuke smirked, chuckled softly at his overreaction, and continued to rub her stomach, feeling his son or daughter kick to their heart's delight within his lover's womb. "Fine by me." He mumbled and pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. Life couldn't get any better…


End file.
